Bumps in the night, dead for tomorrow (2)
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Jerry leaves Jinx at the stadium, forcing her to see why she was there. Realizing it was only for him she must choose between the company of the living, or the predictability of the undead. Which world will she choose for herself? Is Jerry coming back? (If you haven't read number one its here: /s/9773899/1/The-living-the-dead-and-the-undead-1 )
1. Chapter 1

_"Jerry" Jinx said swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat. Jerry turned around to face Custillo and Harvey, guns drawn._

_"You've got a lot of explaining to do" Custillo snapped._

_"Why trust them? Why don't we just get rid of the threat?" Harvey growled stepping forward. By Custillo's expression, she wasn't disagreeing._

"We can explain" Jinx said, stalling. Jerry took a step forward and Custillo mirrored his movement.

"You take one more step Jerry and I'll shoot you" Custillo warned. Jerry grinned. He stepped forward again and Custillo refocused her gun on Jinx. Jerry froze, looking back at Jinx.

"Got a soft spot for the girl?" Harvey hissed and walked over to Jinx, grabbing her by her hair. She fought until Harvey jabbed the pistol barrel between her neck and jaw bone.

"Jerry" Jinx said, warning him against attacking Harvey. Jerry growled, his eyes becoming ink pools.

"What the hell do you thi-" Harvey laughed, his sentence stopped when he began choking on his own blood. Jinx stood between Jerry and Harvey, feeling Harvey's blood drip down from Jerry's mouth and onto her shoulder. It was still warm. Custillo fired, hitting Jerry in the shoulder, the bullet going right through and entering Harvey's skull. Jerry turned on Custillo next, but with her he took his time. He got her by the back of the neck, holding her off the ground as he ran his lips along her neck. Jinx cringed as she heard Custillo's whimper. She gave a short yelp when Jerry sunk his fangs into her, but gave little fight. Jerry threw her at Harvey's body. Jinx opened the gate and gestured for Jerry to do his work. Throwing the two bodies out into the group of zombies waiting outside. Jerry wiped some of the blood off his chin and from his lips. Jinx bunched her sleeve over her hand and wiped the rest away. Jerry grinned and looked outside at the group of zombies that had gathered and were feasting on the two.

"Do you think they told others?" Jinx asked.

"About what? That I am a vampire? Who would believe them?" Jerry chuckled. Jinx grinned, she guessed he was right, she had forgotten how absurd the notion of vampires were to those who did not know. How crazy it sounded.

"They'll be missed soon" Jinx whispered, resting her head on Jerry's chest "We should get to work so no one suspects us. Say we were lost in the crowd"

"Good idea" Jerry agreed. They headed toward the stands, mixing into the rows of people without a problem.

By noon Jinx couldn't get the picture of Jerry's deranged face after he had fed off Custillo, how all of his teeth had become huge canines, and the shape his skull had warped to. Jinx touched a teenage boy's shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Excuse me?" A woman asked. She touched the boy's hair.

"Do you know this boy?" Jinx asked.

"Why of course, he is just resting" the woman said with a labored smile.

"Ma'am" Jinx said softly, holding the boy's wrist in her hands "He has no heartbeat"

"He is just asleep, its fainter" the woman told Jinx. Jinx held her ear over the boy's gapping mouth. No air blew against her skin, no breath was taken in.

"Ma'am we'll need to remove him" Jinx explained "He will turn if we don't"

"You can't take my son" the woman said desperately "He is just asleep"

The two medics came by with the board, Jinx stayed a good distance from the mother after her last incident. She watched as one of the men received a swift blow to the head by the woman. He was tough but she managed to knock him forward. Jinx was impressed.

The boy was removed and soon afterwards the mother was too, having suffered a heart attack only hours later. Jerry looked over the stadium stands, hoping to spot Jinx somewhere, but she had vanished. Jerry knew her supervisor would know where she went. The man was buff, tall, and easily a threat to men. Jerry put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. He stood about a foot taller than Jerry and was much wider across the shoulders. He wore metal name tag that read 'Kentwood'.

"Have you seen Jane?" Jerry asked.

"Who's asking?" Kentwood grumbled in a deep alto voice. Jerry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he didn't like this man being around Jinx.

"Her boyfriend" Jerry told him.

"Her boyfriend got a name?" Kentwood asked, his eyes on the clipboard in his hands.

"Jerry"

"You stay away from her" Kentwood snapped "you hear me?"

Jerry was picked up by the man and held up against the wall of the supply bunker. Jerry growled, ready to attack the behemoth when Jinx caught sight of the fight. She ran over and grabbed her boss' arm.

"Stop it!" She commanded "Put him down!"

"This is the man that attacked you?" Kentwood snarled.

"No, that was Harvey" Jinx told him and Kentwood let Jerry down.

"Sorry man" Kentwood shrugged his massive shoulders "I was just looking out for the girl"

"Well that is my job" Jerry snarled "Hands off her"

"I wouldn't put my hands on her if she was the only women on earth" Kentwood chuckled, his chuckle becoming uncontrollable laughing. Jerry looked at Jinx for answers.

"You see the guy handing out sandwiches?" Jinx asked pointing out a stand across the field. Jerry nodded "That is Kentwood's husband"

"Oh" Jerry muttered "So he is… uhh"

"Gay" Kentwood piped in "very very gay"

"You don't have to worry about him" Jinx smiled.

That nigh Jerry led Jinx down to the tunnel again, at the exit gate he held her at arm's length. His mind a jumble of fire and ice. Jinx could tell by his expressions that something was wrong.

"Jerry?" Jinx asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He flung his arm back, throwing Jinx against the wall by accident. Jinx rubbed her back, staying on the floor where she landed. Her head was pounding.

"Jerry what the hell?" Jinx asked.

"You should stay here" he blurted out.

"Yeah, so should you" Jinx snapped.

"No, I am leaving. I can't stay here"

"Why?"

"You're rid of me, what do you care?" Jerry snorted. Jinx stopped herself from saying what she wanted, biting her tongue and growling.

"I'm curious" Jinx shrugged "You've got a sweet deal here with feeding almost three times a day"

"It's not worth being stuck in this prison day in and day out, surrounded by these half dead humans"

"What about our deal?" Jinx asked.

"What deal?"

"I help you feed, you protect me"

"You have Kentwood, stay close to him" Jerry said. He tore the chain from the gate. Jinx used the wall to help her stand. Her vision blurred and the hall spinning.

"Forget you Jerry" Jinx hissed when he locked the gate behind him "You're just like every other human, you know that? Worthless"

Jerry paused for a moment, but he didn't turn around. He resumed walking away. Jinx watched him until he was out of sight. She limped her way back to the medic tent. Finding Jerry had left a bruise running from her right shoulder down to her right hip.

"Hey" Kentwood said awkwardly "I saw those bruises you got"

"Yeah" Jinx shrugged "They don't hurt that much"

"Did he hit you?"

"No, he pushed me away and I stumbled" Jinx sighed "I'm an idiot with new feet"

"You can take the day off, collect yourself and let the painkillers kick in" Kentwood told her "You're back on shift tomorrow.

Jinx paced along the hall behind the highest row of seats. She butted out her smoke when she saw two women passing by. With her hood up and hair over her eyes she looked like a creep as she tried to hide her teary eyes. She waited until they were a good distance away before she roared and punched the wall. She kept punching it until the skin from her knuckles bruised and broke, leaving bloody fist prints on the wall. She slid down to the floor and argued with herself for hours. Coming to a conclusion when the sun rose.

"I did not need him before" Jinx told herself "I do not need him now" _He was a fun toy to play with for the time being. That is all he was. A toy. _


	2. Chapter 2

Days went by without any signs of Jerry, Jinx went along with her business. It was quiet week, only two dead. Jinx found herself in a daze, not remembering the difference between the days and weeks. Before long she was reminded of the time.

"So" Kentwood said, dropping crumbs from his stale bread. Food supplies were getting low in the city. Kentwood didn't seem to mind "How have things been?"

"Fine" Jinx mumbled her usual response.

"Any sight of that fiancé of yours?" Kentwood chuckled. Jinx shot him a glare, she couldn't believe he would bring Jerry up so soon.

"What's it been? Two months?" Kentwood asked, not expecting an answer. He thought out loud often "I bet he is in Canada by now, that or dead"

"Two months?" Jinx asked "It's November"

"Have you seen the snow outside the gates sweetheart? It's January!" Kentwood laughed. But when Jinx didn't laugh with him his face became dead serious "You seriously believe that it's November?"

"Jerry left just a few weeks ago" Jinx said, telling herself more than she was telling Kentwood "It's only been a few weeks"

"No, honey, it's been two months" Kentwood said "Remember when that woman died but was so wrapped up we thought she was still warm?"

"What?"

"December, she turned and bit three people" Kentwood said in utter disbelief "You don't remember?"

"No, I guess I wasn't paying attention, I've just been in a fog since he left I guess" Jinx shrugged. Kentwood frowned.

"Maybe the doc should check you out?" Kentwood asked as his husband sat down. Jinx remembered learning his name was Steven, with the V. Steven kissed Kentwood and put down his own stale bread sandwich. He slipped Kentwood something and made him smile.

"Guys, what's up?" Jinx asked.

"Scored a Chatter Bar while scouting" Steven boasted.

"My favourite" Kentwood smiled from ear to ear. Jinx got up, leaving to love birds behind. Kentwood was distracted long enough so she could slip away without being forced to see a doctor.

"Jane" A voice shouted, Jinx turned to Custillo's replacement, Warner. She didn't understand how she knew Warner only had his mother left or how she knew his twin sister died during a scouting trip. But she knew, she couldn't remember when the information was given to her though.

"Jane I need you to take Mira's place for the three day scouting trip" Warner said, walking with her toward the main gate.

"Why?" Jinx asked "What happened to Mira?"

"She's pregnant" Warner said flat out "Morning sickness and fiery rage confirms it"

"Wow, didn't her husband-"

"Yeah" Warner said with a heavy sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. Jinx laughed.

"No way" Jinx teased "You're the father?"

"Yeah" Warner chuckled nervously.

"I'll take her place" Jinx nodded "I need to get out of here anyways, these walls are messing with my mental clock"

"I know what you mean" Warner nodded, slipping into his office. Jinx joined the four men standing at the gate.

"Where is Mira?" One of the larger men asked. 'Paul' was stitched onto his vest.

"Morning sickness" Jinx explained and the shortest of the four, Brandon, handed her Mira's gear. Jinx got dressed quickly.

"Mira was the only women we thought could cut it. You best keep up" Jagger, an ex-marine, growled. Jinx shot him a look, he snickered.

The last man was David Bosse, he was a famous football player. Or so he claimed. Jinx liked the fact the new hellish world allowed her to be whatever she could get others to believe she was and what she wasn't.

"Got the all clear boss?" Jagger shouted to Warner, who replied with a thumbs up through the bullet proof glass of his office.

"Wasn't that a ticket stand?" Jinx asked. David chuckled.

"This is where my dad brought me every Bean game" David said "We never came to this side of the stadium though, I don't think"

The five of them headed out the gate and past several guarded checkpoints leading through the decorative garden and to Main Street.

"Where are we headed today Surge?" Jagger asked a man in uniform at the last gate. He was handed a map. The man made no sound, turning away from Jagger and the rest of the group as they passed. Once they were a few blocks away the group began scanning buildings for life. Going through a few sidewalk stores finding a few snacks.

"So who is Surge?" Jinx asked.

"We don't ask, it's better not to know anybody. You don't want to know who is going to cut your rescue team one day" Jagger grumbled "It's easier for them too, us just being a name on paper. Never really talking to them. We've put in a lot new protection measures in since the last one was overrun"

"I've never seen any of them in the stadiums" Jinx remarked.

"Yeah, they sleep along the walls with the food stands" David chimed in "That's where they have my brother. There's a huge section of wall that's just gate. They guard it constantly"

They walked for a few more blocks before coming to a garden centre. Jagger, who was taking lead, decided it would be smart to check it out for any tools they might want. On the way he explained his last group pretty much cleared it out before they were called to a rescue. He then explained the rules of scouting to Jinx. How at least two groups must be out at all times to give immediate support. Jinx nodded nervously as she listened.

"Do groups get pinned down often?" Jinx asked hoarsely.

"Not lately, we've cleared out enough building that we really just go get more supplies from those locations. Like here" Jagger shrugged "We might need new shovels or axes, maybe fertile soil and a wheelbarrow?"

"You're thinking a garden should be started?" David asked.

"Yeah, have it on the roof" Jagger nodded. Paul and Brandon, who were lagging behind caught up and hit Jagger in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Jag we got company" Brandon said in a harsh tone. Jinx turned to see a truck driving down the road with two men in the back of the truck.

"Jinx I want you to stand behind David" Jagger ordered. Jinx stepped to the side of him. David took her hand and pulled her all the way behind him.

"Who are they?" Jinx asked, her heart ready to beat out of her chest. She wished Jerry was there, he could take all their bullets and still have them all for dinner.

"There's a small group of them that live outside the city limits. Their scouts come into our cleared areas a lot. They take what they need, we don't mind" David growled "But they still feel the need to attack us every now and then"

"Why?"

"Oh just because they can now" David shrugged as the driver came into view "They must have a huge stock of ammo"

The driver was a woman, her hear pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a pair of aviator shades and a jean jacket. Her partner in shotgun was a scrawny man, more bone than anything else. He wore a baseball cap.

"You best hop in" The woman spat as she rolled beside the group.

"Leave us be Catherine" Jagger told her.

"No, bra, I mean it" She said pointing her thumb back the way they came "There a small horde headin' this way. Hop in"

Their heads were on the horizon, rising over the hill. Some looked fresh, they moved faster than the rotting ones. Jagger hesitated, he looked to David and Paul. Brandon threw his shovel in and jumped into the truck bed. The rest of the group followed close behind. Jinx was grabbed by David and thrown in. Catherine hit the gas. She drove to the garden centre's garage door and Paul jumped out with the two men. They ran inside and opened the door, closing it again after Catherine drove inside. There were only seven zombies left inside. Outside the doors Jinx could hear the finger bones scratching, their bare jaw bones gnawing at the door.

"Who's this loser?" Catherine snickered, looking over Jinx "Did Mira bite the dust?"

"No" David growled.

"She just twisted her knee" Jinx cut off David. She could see Jagger relax after she did. Catherine didn't seem like the one to take baby news well, more likely the one to try and steal your kid for ransom. Jinx shivered when her glance went over Jinx again. She didn't like those golden brown eyes, they were sharp as a snake's. Made her feel vulnerable.

"Pity" Catherine snorted.

"Let's grab what we need" Jagger said, walking toward the other end of the store, to avoid staying close to Catherine. Jinx hesitated, the other men following Jagger. Catherine half smiled, giving Jinx another look over.

"You pretty stubborn aren't ya?" Catherine chuckled, her own men having already left to find what they wanted "Best catch up to your boss"

Something inside Jinx told her to face her fears. At that moment she feared Catherine like she had Jerry the first night they met. Jinx glanced toward Jagger, he was already at the other end of the store. Jinx looked back to Catherine.

"He's not my boss" Jinx shrugged.

"Right" Catherine smiled. Jinx walked down one of the bath isles. Sure enough she felt eyes on her. She heard Catherine's heavy footsteps following her.

"You're not like the others from the stadium" Catherine remarked.

"How so?" Jinx asked, keeping her eyes on the isle ahead. They were getting into the bath tubs. She eyed them over, running her hand over a few, following the decorative curves.

"They shy away from threats, run from danger" Catherine chuckled "You chased it"

"No" Jinx said crinkling up her nose pretending to think "I'm pretty sure you're chasing me"

She sat down on the edge of a bathtub. It could fit four people, Jinx was surprised it wasn't a Jacuzzi. It had head rest pillows and even cup holders. Jinx looked over the features, ignoring Catherine. Catherine couldn't look away from Jinx, her eyes looking over the girl's features.

"And when I catch you?" Catherine asked "What do I win?"

Jinx thought for a moment. Catherine smiled, causing Jinx to smile as well.

"Three wishes" Jinx said. Catherine put her hands on her hips.

"Well go on then, I'll give you a head start" Catherine said seriously. Jinx chuckled. Catherine drew her gun, Jinx stopped laughing.

"One" Catherine said aloud "Two"

Jinx got up and jogged leisurely to the end of the isle. She turned right into the curtain and carpet sample section. She took off in a sprint as soon as she was out of view, she didn't know what game Catherine was playing anymore. Finally Jinx found a section with hanging curtain samples. She found her way through the curtains to where she thought was the centre, crouching down against a wall holding a window sample. She listened for the heavy footsteps. Her heart beating out of her chest. She heard a shuffling and low moan. It was not Catherine. Jinx drew her steak knife.


	3. Chapter 3

The moans grew closer, a thud making Jinx jump. The zombie hit a glass sliding door. Jinx peered underneath the curtains, her eyes meeting the white pupils of the undead. It was two curtains down, trying to bite the glass door. It was on the floor, crawling. Jinx heard a curtain behind her open. Silence followed. The glass door slid on its track and Jinx held out her knife. She saw Catherine's boots standing by the zombie, a screw driver embedded in its skull.

"Gross" Catherine gaged. She wiped her hands on one of the curtains. She walked through them, stumbling over a small metal box. Jinx was crawling through the curtains, she stopped and looked back She saw Catherine reach down and pick up the box. She gulped. She knew it was filled with three cigarettes. She stood and ran back through the curtains. She caught Catherine off guard and tackled her down to the floor, they ripped three curtains down with them, getting caught in them. The box fell down in front of them, the contents spilling out. Jinx was tied up to Catherine's side. Her hand was being squeezed as Catherine tried to breath.

"Is that?"

"Yeah" Jinx said softly, she tried to unwrap them, she clenched her hand and tried to pull with the other. Catherine let out a yelp. Jinx realized she had just roughly grabbed Catherine's buttocks.

"Ouch" She growled. Jinx pulled harder, the curtain pulling free, unwrapping. Jinx stood up on her knees, brushing her hair from her face. She grabbed her box and shoved the cigarettes back inside.

"What?" Catherine snapped "You don't want to share?"

"You want to share one?" Jinx asked, dumbfounded.

"Hell yea, you think I'm a stuck up heath nut or somethin'?" Catherine laughed. Jinx shook her head and reopened it.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked.

"Jinx" She replied. She lit one up and took a puff. She passed it to Catherine.

"Call me Cathy" She said. She took an extra-long drag, Jinx frowned. Before she could react Cathy had grabbed the back of her head and pressed their lips together, blowing her toke into Jinx's mouth. The same move she had used on Jerry. It easily transitioned into a make-out session. Jinx had never been with a women before, though she had no objections about it. She eagerly took the lead when Cathy shied away. Jinx tugged at her hair, making her tilt her head back. Jinx pushed Cathy backwards onto the floor. Climbing over her, pinning her down, Jinx ran her lips down to Cathy's neck. She sucked and kissed at her collar bone.

Cathy took another long drag. Jinx pressed their lips together, taking another super. She coughed a little, sitting back on Cathy's hips. She began laughing, Jinx laughed with her.

"I've never done this before" Catherine blurted out suddenly. Jinx was confused, but could see the mighty strong Catherine was suddenly shy and nervous. She smiled, answering Cathy with a deep kiss, pressing her tongue against Cathy's teeth, begging entry. She allowed it and Jinx began to undress Catherine, their lips never parting.

"Jinx?!" A voice shouted. Jinx looked up from her position under the redhead.

"Who's that?" Cathy whispered.

"Jag" Jinx whispered back, rolling her eyes.

"Our groups must be heading out" Cathy said and started buttoning up her shirt. Jinx pulled her shirt on. Cathy stole a kiss from her before running off through the curtains. Jinx wiped her lips on her arm. She had been trapped in the heat of the moment. Jag came through the curtains. He found her cleaning off her blade with a curtain. He noticed the dead walker and the path of torn down curtains.

"Are you alright?" Jagger asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jinx snorted. He grabbed her elbow and directed her through the curtains to the rest of the group.

"Let go of me" She hissed "I can walk on my own thanks"

"You ran off" Jag growled "You could have been killed by that zombie and become a threat to the rest of us"

"But I didn't" Jinx snapped "I told you, I'm fine. I can take care of myself"

On the way back to the stadium David got Jinx alone, Paul and Brandon holding up the back and Jagger taking point.

"Where did you go?" David asked. Jinx felt her face grow hot.

"I just had a chat with that Catherine" Jinx shrugged.

"You didn't tell her our location did you?" David asked.

"No" Jinx snorted "It didn't even come up"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Girl stuff"

"About?"

"Boobs, periods, girl stuff"

"Right" David chuckled, he looked back towards Brandon and Paul "You know Jagger is pretty pissed, eh?"

"I was asked to fill in for Mira, not take the job" Jinx said "Groups aren't my thing"

"Everyone needs a group to depend on" David shrugged "Someone to watch your back"

Jinx remembered the days she spent constantly looking behind her. She remembered the day she met Jerry, how everything had changed. She had told herself she would never join a group again, after the refuge was destroyed the first time. She looked toward the vast emptiness the once buzzing highway held. She peered over the edge of the overpass. A few stray undead were wandering among the abandoned vehicles.

"It's quiet" Jinx sighed. David had been talking about the importance of having others to rely on, he paused when he realized she wasn't paying attention. He stopped and listened for himself.

"That's odd" David said "Jag, take a listen"

Jagger stopped ahead of them, listening as well.

"I don't hear anything" Paul finally said. Just then a small flock of seagulls flew above them, a horrid squawking sound coming from them. But they stopped after they passed, as if issuing warning to their fellow living creatures.

"Get down against the railing!" Jagger shouted and crouched against the short railing wall. Peering through one of the decorative opening he could see a few of them. The undead moving steadily down the highway. Jagger looked toward the long stretch of open road that the undead would be able to see them on.

"We could risk running" Jagger told the group as they bunched up close to him "Or we can take the chance of waiting it out, they might just pass below us"

"Either way they might come up here" David mentioned. Jinx peered through the opening, their moans echoed against the cement walls on either side of them. Jinx guessed the horde was much larger than anything she had faced before, the deep roar of hunger ripping through the undead. Jagger peered through as well. One of the bodies was wrapped up in a blanket, moving awkwardly ahead of the horde. A face peeked from the blanket and Jinx gasped.

"There's a child down there" Jinx whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to run for it" Jagger said sternly, ignoring what Jinx said "Who's coming with me?"

"There is a child down there" Jinx said again. David put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed roughly.

"There are no rescues for outsiders" He explained. Jinx looked down at the child again, it was hard to tell how old or what gender they were, but easy to tell they were alive. Jinx watched Jagger take the lead and make a run for it. Paul and Brandon followed. David went after them, glancing back toward Jinx. He could tell she wasn't going to budge and took off in a sprint. Jinx looked back to the child. It was stumbling along as if it were one of the undead. Its eyes shifted from the fleeing group members and back to Jinx. She looked around the bridge, hoping to spot a useful tool.

She began trying the car doors until one opened. Inside she found camping gear. She didn't think any of it was useful until she noticed some rope. She took it and found a flare. She pulled open the glove box and found some old receipts. She wrote the same note on each of them. She went back to the bridge and saw the child was nearly underneath her. She threw down the receipts that read:

**_Take the exit_**

The child swooped down and grabbed one of them and read it, still pretending to stumble like an undead. It began to turn up toward the exit and Jinx tied one end of the rope to the bridge, the other end to the flare. She waited until she saw a few of the undead starting to follow the child. Then she lit and flare and threw it over the bridge. The bright light sizzled and spat sparks. The undead roared and ran toward the flare, dangling out of their reach. Jinx waited at the intersection where the exit turned up onto the bridge. The child came into view and Jinx waved them over. They took cover in the car Jinx found the camping gear. It was a boy, only seventeen. When he unwrapped himself from the blanket Jinx gasped. He held in his arms a toddler, five years old and wide eyed.

"What's your name?" Jinx asked. The boy thought carefully about is words.

"Isaac" He said.

"And your brother, is he?"

"No" Isaac shook his head "Found him. Alone"

"Does he have a name?"

"He no say"

"You don't speak much English do you?" Jinx chuckled softly.

"Exchange student" He shrugged "Studying French"

"Wow" Jinx said as she searched the car "Not much English at all"

"No" He sighed.

"Well there is a refuge not too far from here, I'll take you there Isaac"

"Your name?" He asked.

"Jane" Jinx told him. He put his hands on Jinx's face, cupping her head in his hands. He gently placed a kiss on her cheeks.

"Thank you" He said, his eyes locked on Jinx's. She could feel how thankful he was, his eyes portraying his very thankfulness to be alive.

"You're welcome" Jinx said uncomfortably "It was nothing"

"No" He said sternly "It everything. You stay. You save me. They runned"

"Yes, they _ran_" Jinx nodded.

"You stayed" He smiled. Jinx nodded and got out of the car. The flare was still burning strong, it helped Jinx and Isaac sneak by. On the way to the stadium Jinx only had to kill a few stray undead. At the gates she explained what happened to Surge. He allowed them in. Jinx took Isaac and his five year old to the medic tent and got them fed. Jagger found her. And tried to talk to her. She pulled him outside the tent, away from the boys.

"You survived" Jagger was smiling. Jinx wasn't.

"You left that boy to die" Jinx snapped "He had a five year old with him, they would have died"

"We couldn't risk it for some kids" Jagger explained.

"You cold hearted piece of shit" Jinx growled, the buzz around them went silent. People who heard had begun listening "You would rather save your own ass than try to save two helpless boys. That horde would have caught up to them eventually and it would have torn their flesh from their bones. I stayed behind alone and I brought them both back here alive. Unlike you I can't turn a blind eye to a child. A child Jagger"

"You'd never make it as a scout" Jagger said simply.

"I don't want to be a fucking scout" Jinx snapped "I don't want any part of it, of any of this anymore"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I won't be here tomorrow" Jinx said aloud "And I am not coming back"

Jinx went back into the tent and made sure the boys safe. She then went searching for Mira, she got Isaac a job helping Mira while she was pregnant. That way she could help with the five year old boy Isaac found. Lastly Jinx headed for the storage rooms. Kentwood caught her leaving with her new military duffle bag.

"Going out scouting again?" He asked, his cheapish smile made it easy for Jinx to know he knew the truth.

"Not this time" Jinx shook her head. She had filled her bag with new clothes and food preserves. She hoped it wouldn't be looked through, since the food was mostly stolen.

"I'm not going to try and change your mind" Kentwood shrugged "I just want you to know you're welcome back anytime, if life outside the walls gets too hard"

"Life in here is making me soft" Jinx growled, more at herself than Kentwood.

"You saved those boys" Kentwood stated "You could have left them there. Would you have done that if you weren't soft?"

"I don't know" Jinx shrugged as they walked together toward the gates "I guess I would have still tried, maybe. If the risks weren't too high"

"Really?"

"I saved a man before I came here" Jinx nodded.

"And?"

"I threw him to a horde to save my own ass" Jinx said with a shrug of her shoulders, a strand of guilt in her voice.

"Hard ass" Kentwood laughed and slapped her buttocks. She laughed with him, not minding. She told herself it was good to have a fallback plan, a place to go if she was injured or starving.

"Fruit cake" She teased. They said their goodbyes at the gate, they were quick and held little emotion. Jinx liked their farewells, simple and to the point. As she walked north she turned back and waved. She didn't know it at the time but it would be the last time she would ever see Kentwood alive. Jinx understood life was like that in the new harshness of the world, how some people made it to the next day, and some didn't. Still she longed for Jerry.


	5. Chapter 5

Rays of warm sunshine caressed Jinx's cold skin. She smiled, the cold dark room with a boarded up window and dresser blocking the door had become home for the week. Jinx had been getting better at counting days again, without losing weeks of memory. Jinx had been travelling north ever since she left the stadium, she had heard rumors among the military men that Canada was safe and that the further north one ran the slower the zombie's ran. She hoped they were true, she knew by logic highly populated cities were death traps and the further south one went the harder it got to find cold shelter.

Out in the sun Jinx walked down the stretch of highway. On either side of it there was nothing more than trees and fields. A few birds sang to each other. Jinx couldn't help but notice how different their songs sounded, how they sounded a lot more like shrill cries and sorrowful screams. Jinx passed a gas station, she could see the bodies inside shuffling about.

She came to a sign and rested underneath it, reading it over and over. She was fifty kilometres from the border at Niagara Falls. She thought of the great landmark she had visited in her younger years. Shaking her head she tried to physically push the memory away. Thinking of the world that used to be was the downfall of most people, Jinx didn't want to think of it at all. She cleaned her steak knife by wiping it in the grass.

She noticed something small running along the road toward her. It wasn't it any hurry, stopping every now and then as if it had found something on the ground. As it came closer Jinx realized it was a dog. She stood and looked around, there were no people in sight, living or undead. The dog came close enough for her to see for certain it was a whippet, a very queer breed. She raised her knife, ready to kill the most likely rabid dog. It stopped and looked up, noticing Jinx for the first time. It started an all-out sprint for her. She steadied her stance and gripped the knife tightly. The dog threw itself onto its back before her, tail wagging and tongue hanging out with glee. She stared at it as it wriggled around in the grass in pure joy. She reached out her free hand and it jumped up, licking at her hand and pressing the top of its head into her palm. She forced back a smile but it broke free, this sent the dog into a frenzy of whimpers, jumping around her like it hadn't seen a human for years. She knelt down and managed to get the whippet to sit still. It wore a blue color with a silver tag. She read it: Albert Kennedy.

It had a return number and address but Jinx doubted anyone was actually looking for the dog. She smiled and felt the overjoyed dog's throat. Although its voice box had not been removed it did no more than whimper with joy. Jinx looked around again, thinking hard about the strange dog.

"Albert, eh?" Jinx asked "That's your name?"

Albert cocked his head to one side and stuck his tongue out, panting. Jinx patted Albert's side, he was no more than skin and bone. Less than a whippet should be, being already a naturally scrawny dog.

"You must be starved" Jinx frowned. She was amazed the dog was still so friendly, she had put down a few dogs during her time. They had been so starved and desperate they would eat anything, alive, dead, or even undead. An infected dog was like mad dog, but it didn't die by the infection. It was strengthened by it.

That night Jinx shared three cans of stew with Albert over a small campfire under the sign. Jinx fell asleep by the smothered coals. They gave off just enough heat to lull her into a deep sleep she had not been able to have in weeks.

Jinx awoke to something wet and rough running over her face. She shot up to her knees, knife drawn. Albert, who had been licking her face, cocked his head to one side and wagged his tail. Licking her chin apologetically. She laughed, nearly scaring herself. She hadn't laughed in a while. She didn't like the human she was becoming. Jinx set off quickly, scolding herself for falling asleep in the open without any cover.

Albert followed her, running ahead every so often or vanishing into the trees. But he always returned after a few minutes. _He is not my dog_ Jinx told herself _do not get attached. _But as cold-hearted as Jinx tried to be Albert was twice as joyful.

They reached the border by noon, the number of undead amazed Jinx, there were hardly any. She expected to see mass hordes around every corner. There were a few caught in stores and inside their cars where they died. Jinx caught sight of a group of five, heading toward the falls. Jinx kept quiet, Albert did as well.

The group made their way to the guard rail. The view of the falls was magnificent. Jinx felt like she could breathe easier, the mist falling gently on her skin. The group of undead climbed over the guard rail, racing toward the falls. Jinx went to the rail and watched them tumble down through the brush and into the water. The roar of the falls luring them into their watery grave. Jinx grinned. The wonder of Niagara Falls still amazed her.

That night Jinx slept in a variety store, but her sights were on something much nicer. In the light of a few tea candles she flipped through a brochure for a huge hotel on her Canadian side. Albert yawned and fell asleep at her side. She read a few magazines after having decided on which hotel had the very best looking suites. She found an article on depression caused by lonesomeness. She frowned and put her arm over Albert. His tail hitting the floor in a solid thud, Jinx swore she saw a grin on his face. She read that any animal's company, if positive, could save her from depression. In these days Jinx knew depression could easily lead to MSDD. She knew she could face a fight with anything on earth that wanted to drag her down to hell, except MSDD. She feared the very thought of dying in her sleep and being unable to stop herself from joining the raging armies of undead. Jinx kissed the top of Albert's head. He had come into her life suddenly and might have even saved her from herself.

Morning came as a surprise. Jinx awoke to a sound she had not heard for months. A dog barking. She got to her feet and drew her knife she saw four undead had gotten in and were attacking the pharmacy on the other side of the store. Albert had gotten into the locked room and brought the undead after him. They moaned and pounded on the chain wall protecting the desk. Jinx stabbed one that wore a suit in the back of the head, he went down smoothly. The next was an oversized woman, the blade went in clean, the undead let out a roar as it died, twisting its body and breaking the blade in its skull. The other two, too decomposed to have any gender, heard the sound and turned to face Jinx. She stood without any weapon. They lurched forward, grabbing at her. Jinx grabbed a sun glasses display and tossed it at them. Hitting one and tripping the other. She went for the counter, jumping it. She searched underneath it but only found a panic button, no weapons. She grabbed two metal display hooks from a box under the counter and turned back around. The one she had tripped grabbed her shoulders, trying to pull her toward its mouth. Jinx fell backwards and held up the display hooks to cover her face. It fell onto her and plunged the hook through its eye, killing it. Albert had not stopped barking the whole time. He gave Jinx time to push the rotting body off of her and grab another two hooks. She killed the last one quickly. Two more had appeared at the store doors.

"Shut up" Jinx growled at Albert. He went quiet. Jinx found her way into the room with him and stuffed her bag with all the antibiotics, pain killers and medications she knew.

Killing the two outside with metal display hooks Jinx grabbed a few extra to take with her. Albert stayed at her heels as they went down to the bridge. Walking across it she could see small groups of undead tumbling over the rails and into the falls. She looked down at the white waters. She wondered how many undead were waiting down there by that time. She stopped at a small sign on the bridge. It was the exact line between Canada and the US. Jinx had never been to Canada before. She felt a head rush come on. Albert skipped across the line and turned to look at Jinx in confusion. She laughed at herself as she stepped over the line. There really weren't any countries anymore, just one big apocalyptic earth.

She stood at the entrance to the huge hotel, the doors sealed tightly. Jinx broke one of the windows and scooped up Albert. She climbed inside. It had been abandoned long before the undead took over the city. She found her way to the stairways. Taking a break on the twentieth floor.

Albert looked up toward the next few flights and Jinx could feel the floor vibrate. It took her a moment to realize that it was Albert's deep soundless growl that was causing the vibration. She touched his back and he stood, his eyes on the stairs. His growl grew deeper, the sound erupting from his jaws as he bared his teeth. Jinx pulled two metal display hooks out and walked toward the stairs. Albert kept himself in front of her as they passed a few floors, finally on the thirty second floor Jinx could hear what Albert was warning her about. She could hear the pounding of flesh. Albert stop at floor thirty seven, growling at the door. The pounding was accompanied by shouts of pain every so often. Jinx threw open the door expecting to find a man or woman being eaten by a few undead.

The hall was empty of bodies, a single light shining from a room with an open door. Jinx made her way towards it, peering into the room. Albert staying behind her at that point. Inside was a man, hunt from the ceiling by his hands, bruises and cuts covering him. Another man was sitting in front of him on a chair.

"I'll ask you one last time" The man in the chair huffed. He was clearly exhausted. The chained man managed to lift his head, looking around the room. He spotted Jinx but pretended he didn't.

"I'll never tell you" Jinx recognized the voice. Memories flashing through her mind. She felt her face get hot as the man grinned "you'll never find her"

"Fine" the other man said, raising to his feet. Jinx felt herself floating toward them. Her hands gripping the metal hooks tightly. The man raised his hand to reveal a handgun. Before he could fire Jinx had sunk both her hooks into the man's back and taken his gun. The man stared up at her in surprise and obvious pain.

"I didn't think you'd come for me" Jerry said softly as blood dripped from his lips.


End file.
